Living in the Sky With Diamonds
by MarvellyJeri
Summary: A Trentney-fic set after TDA.


**A/N: I rewrote this story I made in 2009, and I couldn't re-edit it nor continue it because my yahoo account has been deleted for not being active for a very long time. After witnessing the new Courtney (circa 2013), I had fallen in love with her sweet and caring change. Just letting you know, it might take a while for me to update this story, because I just started college and joined a sorority. Yes, sorority girls read fanfiction ;) Unless I'm the only one…**

**I would really appreciate it if you review this and make me know that this story has been read LOL! Remember to include any other guy you'd want me to make a canon of :)**

**UPDATE: Apparently there's this rule about avoiding song lyrics in fanfiction. It's pretty sad when it's used the right way, but I have to admit, I do get annoyed when others use song lyrics as the entirety of their story.**

* * *

"If there was one thing you could wish to do when you're dead, what would it be?" He asks to his female companion as their bodies adjusted on a comfortable blanket with the soft, summer breeze lightly bringing them together for warmth.

The beautiful mocha haired girl who secretly admired him looked away from his bright, green eyes and stared at the dark, midnight sky. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, there was many things she could ask for: money, fame, and possibly love. But those don't matter whether you're in heaven or hell; Courtney didn't even know which side would even want her.

"Being able to live in the sky with diamonds."

* * *

It had been a while since Trent had spoken about her. He refused to say her name, because it brought him dangerous, obsessive memories. He received many letters from fan girls, and some guys too, but he rejected them all. The pain and tension came along during the competition, she broke up with him. Trent was not obsessed, but felt that the number nine was the only way to save their relationship, but it failed him.

When Gwen finally had gotten herself voted off for sabotaging her team, he felt relieved, but felt sorry for her that the whole TV-watching world turns against her. On the second aftermath, it had revealed a very serious and shocking scene courtesy of Geoff. Gwen and Duncan. Gwen and Duncan. Gwen and Duncan, who were messing and fooling around with each other, Gwen and Duncan, who fell on top of each other, 2 mm away from kissing each other. They claim they are best friends, but Duncan sure has a guilty pleasure for most girls.

Trent looked away as Gwen pleaded with him that they were just friends. How was he supposed to defend that girl who claimed she loved him? Trent felt a sharp pain of betrayal and anger, but closed his eyes, counted to 10 and exhaled. Instantly, he heard a voice and opened his eyes to see the brunette CIT complaining on what she had seen. Instead of anger, he noticed the sound of realization and sadness in her voice. She instantly got out her cell phone and claimed to call her lawyer. As she left, Trent saw tears in her eyes. The audience and the former contestants felt the room still, except for the blond party boy, who was clearly enjoying the show.

She is alone in her hotel room. Wet, sopping tears were falling down on her freckled cheeks. Courtney couldn't contain the tears from falling. "I'm a strong and independent girl, I don't need anyone." She repeated over and over again. _I'm too good for this. _Still sobbing, she coughed and cried even more. But oh how she loved the way she felt her tears come out. Her problems will be gone in a flash. The boy who actually had feelings for her ended up kissing her supposed FRIEND, on live television. Her PDA beeped over and over, she saw that there were more reports of more Gwen and Duncan activity, heck there was already a fan club. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose, as she collapsed in her fluffy bed.

Trent, who had followed the heart-broken girl, knocked on her door. "WHAT!" She screamed at him, mascara streaming down her face. The handsome teen let himself into her room, and shut the door.

* * *

Trent woke up early one morning to surprise his new found friend with a private screening of an infamous action movie. He let himself into her room and heard a melodic voice coming from her bathroom. Trent was embarrassed to walk into a girl's room while she was in the shower, but he was hypnotized by her impeccable use of the French language. Courtney's voice was made to sing jazz. He was still in a trance when Courtney walked out of the bathroom just dressed with a towel and her PDA in one hand.

"Since when could you sing?" He teased her as she looked embarrassed to see him. Courtney caught his eye and turned off her PDA.

"My parents sought out the best vocal teacher there was to offer in Canada. One of them was from America. Other than singing, I can do karate, gymnastics, and play the guitar and violin." She boasted looking smug while Trent sat on her bed. She walked over to him, letting her towel fall from her body.

Trent and Courtney were becoming close friends. They both enjoyed sneaking into each other's rooms at night, raising some suspicion from the other cast members. It was aware to Chris, that there was a new couple brewing under his watch. He instructed the camera crew to install secret cameras in their rooms, watching every single interaction the couple had made. It was Courtney who had found the cameras and smashed it with the carved skull her ex-boyfriend had made for her.

"Well that was useful."

* * *

Amid sharing secrets and stories, Courtney had one question on her mind.

"Trent, how did your grandfather die?" The friends had just finished their small dinner, picnic style on Trent's bed. "It's none of your business Courtney." He replied harshly. He then apologized to her shocked face.

"S'okay." She replied, who did not seem to mean it.

Silence ensued.

"Why do you like Duncan?" Trent asked innocently. Courtney turned her head on the bed, facing him. "What?"

"I mean like, how is Duncan even attractive? He's just some worthless punk desperate for attention. Seriously just LOOK at the guy. He has this random green fohawk, piercings, and is rude to everyone. I really thought you were too good for—..." The teen was interrupted by an angry girl.

"What do YOU like about Gwen? She's just some poser, wannabe, gothic loser who craves for attention." Courtney shot back.

"Whoa, we're talking about you Courtney, not her or me." Courtney did not reply, as she turned her head and body the opposite direction. She felt her body turn warm as a body turned to hers' and a hand stroking her hair.

"Courtney, we're friends, and friends tell each other things. I liked Gwen, because she was different and understood me. When she's happy, I would be happy. And when she's sad, I guess I get sad too. Now if you want me to figure out what goes on your mind without you allowing me to, this won't end pretty." Trent deviously whispered in her ear. Courtney relaxed from his warm breath that touched her neck, but instantly shivered from her dark memory.

"Duncan was different. There were many guys, but he was the only one to go after me. There has been a time when I had actually felt free- from the people, from the pressure from the game. I broke some rules, and with him I felt like breaking much more. I felt sparks in my body whenever he touches or kisses me. And when he misses me, I felt proud that someone actually wanted me."

"Mhmm…?" Trent urged her to go on.

"But my life isn't as cheery and sweet as yours Trent, it's very complicated and honestly after all this shit, I don't feel as in charge as I used to be. I don't have that, motivation; I can't think straight, I feel like I have just been played." Trent stared at the lovely girl alongside of him. From the outside, she was still that bossy, uptight teenager who disregarded others but with him, she was an actual human being.

"Don't worry Courtney, next time you can be in charge in bed."

"Danger is kinda hot." The girl blushes.

"As they say Courtney, as they say."

* * *

Courtney was looking intently into a mirror, inspecting her face for any possible flaws.

"Am I pretty Trent?"

Trent looked up from strumming his guitar, he planned on writing a song based on Courtney.

"Lovely."

* * *

"I was forced to admit that Duncan still exists." Courtney sighed as she entered Trent's room. He looked at her with confusion. "Yep, I know what you're thinking, but it was only to get him off my back. He was trying to get me to talk to him again." She flopped onto the bed.

"And what did you say?" Courtney sheepishly looked at her friend. "I told him to fuck off and leave me alone. I don't need him in my world as of right now. Maybe my world would have been better off without him." She moved up onto the bed and went under the comfortable sheets, face down onto a pillow. "And if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone right now." Trent hinted the regret in her voice, and left her in his room.

As he walked out of his room, he was surprised to see Gwen walking towards him. He immediately went the opposite direction, not caring where he ended up going. The goth beauty was just somebody that he used to know. "Trent WAIT!" She shouted, panting as she ran up to catch up with him.

"I broke up with Duncan, he was getting too obsessed over Courtney. He wanted to know if I had heard her talk about me at all, and I just dumped him. I'm tired of having to choose a guy between friendships. I want to apologize to Courtney, and Duncan already tried to talk to her, with no luck." Trent ignored her, and kept on walking.

"I know you hate me, but don't you care about Courtney? He bought her flowers! Burnt-sierra colored flowers." She yelled across the hall. Trent kept on ignoring her, and kept on walking.

* * *

"COURTNEY! COURTNEY!" Trent chased his guilt-stricken friend. Doors flew open when they had heard the commotion, their faces pale with shock from the news they had just received. Courtney ran past Gwen whose face was even paler than pale.

"Courtney! Come back!" Trent panted as he ran past Gwen, who then assisted him with the chase. The rest of the cast crowded around Trent, who desperately tried to open the door. "Courtney, COURTNEY, DON'T DO THIS TO YOUR SELF! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! SOMEBODY GET A KEY!" Tyler ran to look for anyone who had all the keys to the room.

Courtney, in a daze, didn't even want to believe it. It was her fault. Her fault he overdosed. She was the one who broke his heart, the one who told him the world was better off without him. It was her own words that killed him. But he deserved it, for letting her go and thinking she'd want him back. Courtney realized that they were a classic yet tragic story meant to be made. She didn't care about what other people thought about her, it was her own life, and what is there to live for knowing that your own words had actually killed someone, especially when they were, and still are, the love of your life?

Her heart was racing, and her mind was fogged with all the memories she and Duncan had had. From their first encounter, to their first kiss, and to their first breakup. Was live even worth living for? She had nothing to her name. People back home hated her, her parents were supportive yet had high expectations, and being depressed would make her a disappointment.

Courtney, eyes puffy from her tears, looked up at the ceiling, and ignored the desperate screams from all the people she had to deal with for the past years. They only cared about her right now because they were scared. If none of this happened, they wouldn't have seemed to care.

Was there a heaven? That was a challenging topic she had encountered whenever her family took her to church, even in her religion class. Would she get accepted into heaven? But the real question was whether there was an ACTUAL heaven.

_It's okay, if I don't get in, I can just be a star in the sky, shining bright at night. I can look over Trent and probably ruin Chris' life. _

Courtney giggled at the thought, her mind burst with an epiphany. Everyone is going to eventually die sooner or later, why not do the job right now? Why have to experience the sadness and pain when it can all go away?

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS TYLER OR THE DAMN KEYS?!" Trent screamed out in frustration, Gwen trying to calm him down, knowing there is nothing to be done at this moment but pray for Tyler's quick return. Tyler returned, with multiple keys, and tried to find which one was the right key.

Courtney picked up her weapon of choice, the gun she had stolen from security with Duncan, placed it onto her temple, and pulled the trigger.

The loud blast silenced the Total Drama cast. Tyler had just found the key, and unlocked the door. Trent opened the door to reveal a lifeless C.I.T. while Gwen clutched her ex-boyfriend's arm. He fell on his knees and cried. Noah and Cody had tears in their eyes. Justin and Heather looked away. Izzy, DJ, Eva, and Ezekiel put their heads down in respect for the dead. Bridgette cried in Geoff's arms, longing to have seen her friend before she departed. Trent found a piece of paper in her left hand, with the wooden skull on her right hand across from her heart.

The funeral was set for next month. The world mourned for her passing. Bogus rumors blamed it on Courtney's supposed homosexuality, while it was clear her death was common among suicides.

She died from a broken heart.

Alone with the one he had reconnected with, Trent had subconsciously pulled out a piece of paper… from her.

"Don't you worry about me Trent, I'll be dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds. Xoxo, Court." Trent began to shake in his bed, and Gwen woke up and hugged him from behind. Those wet, green eyes stared out through the window, and he could've sworn he saw a star just twinkle.

**Fin.**


End file.
